


Bones

by briwrites (boomingvoice)



Series: fanfic100 [5]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomingvoice/pseuds/briwrites
Summary: On drawing.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Series: fanfic100 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899160





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** 041 Shapes

**Title:** Bones  
**Fandom:** Backstreet Boys  
**Characters:** Nick Carter and Brian Littrell  
**Prompt:** 041 Shapes  
**Word Count:** 131  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** As you can see, barely not a drabble. But I _said_ I would finish, and so I will. Eventually. Perhaps in 30 years.

* * *

Brian was an exaggeration. From his too small eyes and his too thin lips to his broad cheekbones and ridiculous nostrils, he was understated and amplified in all the wrong ways. People saw him and couldn't stop looking. Nick couldn't stop looking. The skin stretched across those shameless bones, smooth, unblemished, outlining the jut of that cheekbone and curve of jaw, and Nick was convinced he would recognise Brian even if there was nothing but a skull left, those lines were so distinctive. 

Nick's fingers, when it was late and he was too sober, when the sun and last few years were almost forgotten, would tap on dressers, moving, restless and doing nothing. 

There was no reason for him to put the elfin point of those ears on paper. No reason.

* * *


End file.
